


The First Time

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dorks in Love, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Arlo, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, background Remington/Mint, different terminology for genitalia, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Ben makes love to Arlo for the very first time. This fic also fills in some little background details.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Remington/Mint (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 19





	The First Time

Arlo had stolen Ben away from the round table, sneaking him back to the civil corps office. They would be alone tonight. Remy had carried a giggling Mint, who was planting kisses on his neck; out of the round table, and back to the happy apartments just as Ben and Arlo made their great escape.

They had only been dating a month. Ben knew everything about Arlo. 

Arlo loved swords and spaghetti with extra hot sauce. He had a birthmark on his right hip if you massaged his left earlobe he would turn to mush. He hated potato fruit of any kind and harbored a fear of men with voices similar to his fathers.

Arlo was also transgender.

He hadn't told Ben right away, it was revealed one late winter night on a blustery patrol. 

Ben often joined Arlo on his patrol routes when he had free time. This would lead to drawn-out conversations about anything and everything. Ben shied away from no topic even ones that made both parties blush. The topic of relationships came up that night.

“Did you ever go on that date with Nora?”

“Yea… It didn't work out. She hasn't really talked to me lately.”

“Really? Why?”

It was nearing midnight, and Arlo's patrol was just about over. They were crossing over the amber island bridge. Ben noticed that Arlo stopped at his question, his normal confident demeanor crumbled as his shoulders slumped. Ben watched as Arlo sat on the edge of the bridge, his legs dangling off the side. Ben took a seat next to him and listened as Arlo spoke.

“In her words, I ‘lied’ to her.”

Ben cocked an eyebrow.

“What? Does she have a problem with you being bi?”

Arlo got quiet, then whispered.

“She had a problem with me being trans…”

“WHAT?”

Arlo brought his knees to his chest and whispered again.  
“I didn't think you’d have a problem with it too…”

Ben’s face softened. 

“Arlo… I don't have a problem with you. You’re still Arlo. What’s between your legs doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter at all!”

Arlo uncurled himself sitting up to look at Ben, who continued to speak.

“I have half a mind to…”

Arlo cut him off.

“NO! I.. I really don't want it getting out. At least not yet…”

“Do Sam and Remy know?”

“Yea… along with Gale, Xu, Phyllis, and maybe Django. Well, now you and Nora too.”

“I understand. I was forced to come out before I was ready and…. It hurt.”

Arlo wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulder. While he wasn't one for physical contact normally, Ben was different. Arlo felt his heart quicken then settle again, he fought the slight blush that came to his cheeks.

He fought a long battle against the growing feelings for his best friend. 

Arlo finally stopped fighting it, and just accepted that his feelings would never be returned. Arlo spoke after a while.

“Every time I open up to someone they hurt me… I'm so scared to tell anyone Been. I've never even been with anyone because of this.”

Ben held him tighter. Arlo let his tears fall.

“I honestly thought Nora would be different, even though the relationship wouldn't have worked..”

“Why wouldn't it have worked?”

“Because I'm in love with someone else…”

Ben and Arlo spent another hour on the bridge before turning in for the night. The next day Ben presented Arlo with a heart knot, saying one thing.

“I'm in love with you too”

Arlo was snapped out of that memory as Ben pressed him against his bedroom door at the corps base. Ben’s slightly shorter frame caged him in as he pulled him down for a bruising kiss.

He pulled away and spoke.

“I know this is your first time… any boundaries?”

“Not sure yet.”

“Let me know immediately if you are uncomfortable.”

Arlo nodded and kissed Ben again, slipping his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Ben took control of the kiss curling his tongue around Arlo’s, at the same time Ben hooked his arms under Arlo’s thighs lifting him. He carried Arlo across the room and carefully deposited the redhead onto his bed. Arlo motioned for Ben to grab the blue bath towel hanging by the door, which they arranged underneath him. Once the towel was in place Ben reached up and massaged Arlo’s left earlobe, and watched as Arlo’s eyes glazed over. He kissed over his face and neck, before moving back to his lips. 

Arlo shed his coat and bandana, discarding them to the floor. Ben reached for the hem of Arlo’s black tank top but was stopped. Arlo spoke.

“I just wanna warn you about my scars… They’re ugly..”

Ben kissed his cheek and spoke.

“Nothing about you is ugly Arlo.”

Arlo pulled the tank top over his head. This was the first time Ben had seen his bare chest. Ben gently pushed Arlo to lay flat on his back and reached out tender fingers to ghost over his scars. Two large slashes under his pecs, still pink and fresh.

Arlo had the surgery a year prior in Highwind, he was gone for two months under the guise of a “business trip” for Gale.

They took Ben’s breath away, he gasped out.

“You are stunning”

Ben kissed down his Arlo’s neck before taking a nipple into his mouth. Arlo responded with breathy groans. He squirmed under Ben’s ministrations and reached down to undo the complicated straps around his waist. Ben pulled away and spoke.

“Can I touch you there?”

Arlo felt a burst of heat between his legs and nodded enthusiastically. Ben popped the button on Arlo's pants, pausing to pull his own tee-shirt off before pulling Arlo’s pants and boxers off of his lithe hips.

Arlo was breathtaking. The trail of bright red hair leads to a mound of red curls. Ben splayed Arlo’s leg to the side causing his sex to bloom open, revealing the shiny slick of his arousal. Arlo’s breath hitched as Ben reached down to cup the mound and spoke.

“What should I call this?”

Arlo’s voice was breathy as he squirmed under Ben’s hand.

“M-my dick and hole… If you don't mind..”

“Not at all. Mind if I try something?”

Arlo nodded.

Ben carefully put Arlo’s legs onto his shoulders, before burying his face into the mound. Ben gave soft kitten licks to Arlo’s dick, occasionally sucking the appendage into his mouth. 

Arlo reacted beautifully. His back bowed off the bed and his eyes shot open wide.

This was what heaven felt like. Arlo was sure of it. He found his hands fisting into Ben’s strawberry blonde hair, pulling on it hard enough that it must be painful. Ben sped up his ministrations, Arlo’s entire body was shaking.

Arlo had touched himself before, but he never shook while doing so. 

The familiar heat began to boil in his stomach. Close, Arlo was so so close. He tried to warn Ben, but Ben chose that moment to suck just right on the sensitive nub. Arlo’s orgasm washed over him, heat burning in his cheeks. Ben removed his face from between Arlo’s thighs to ask.

“Good?”

“Yes… fuck”

“Have you ever fingered yourself before”

“A few times…”

“Do you mind?”

Arlo shook his head and laid back, succumbing to the sensations. Ben slipped a finger into the sopping wet hole, watching Arlo’s reaction as he moved it. Curling his finger upwards earned him a soft moan. Ben slowly worked Arlo up to three fingers whilst rubbing his dick with the pad of his thumb. All the while Ben listened intently for any signs of discomfort. Arlo clamped down on Ben’s finger with a surprised gasp, his orgasm hitting him without warning. Arlo, chest still heaving gestured to the bedside table; what Arlo said next took Ben by surprise.

“Condoms and lube, grab them” 

Ben was about to stammer out a question when Arlo pulled him down into a bruising kiss, rough and hungry. Arlo whispered into his ear.

“Take me”

Ben pulled out his fingers and squeezed Arlo’s thigh as he stood to discard his own jeans and boxers. 

Ben rummaged through Arlo’s bedside table pulling out a foil packet and a small bottle of lube. Ben rolled the condom on and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his dick before settling back between Arlo’s thighs. Ben looked at Arlo and asked.

“Ready?”

Arlo responded by biting his lip and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Ben ever so gently sheathed himself inside Arlo. Tenderly, ever so tenderly he began to move.

This was far different than Arlo expected it to be. His sex education was “wait until you get married”. He heard a myriad of other things as well; two things mainly, that it was supposed to hurt the first time, and that you were supposed to bleed.

Neither of those things happened. With how turned on he was, the lube seemed very unnecessary. But Ben wanted to make sure he wasn't in pain.

Ben was gentle. So very gentle. Ben pulled Arlo towards him and angled his hips, the sound he was greeted with akin to angels singing. Arlo was flushed a beautiful rose color that spattered down his neck and onto his chest. His eyes were glazed over and fluttered with every thrust. His eyes weren't the only thing fluttering, with every thrust Arlo’s body clenched around him ever so slightly. Whenever he angled his hips just right he was rewarded with a breathy moan and a tighter clench.

Ben was getting close, the staccato of his hips starting to falter. Arlo by proxy was breathing harder and harder as he was nearing his end. Arlo had a death grip on Ben’s arm panting, his voice coming out in a high pitch whine.

“So close, so close, Ben….”

Ben reached forward and rolled Arlo’s dick with his thumb, and the dam broke. Arlo’s eyes rolled back into his head, his inner muscles gripped Ben tight. Ben felt as Arlo gushed around him milking his own orgasm out of him with a few more thrusts.

Ben pulled out and quickly moved to clean himself and Arlo up. Ben took off the condom and removed the towel from beneath Arlo’s hips. Ben pulled two clean pairs of pajama pants out of Arlo’s dresser.

Ben pulled on a pair and quickly put a pair on a quickly dozing Arlo. Ben crawled into bed with his beloved, Arlo buried his face into his chest. 

Arlo fell asleep to the steady beat of Ben’s heart, Ben fell asleep with his nose buried in Arlo’s hair.

Ben rose early the next morning and slipped out of the civil corps building. He and Arlo weren't ready to reveal the relationship. Ben ran directly into Remington as he was sneaking into the building. Ben smirked upon noticing the massive hickey on Remington’s neck. Ben made his way back to Talisman.

Later that day Ben was delivering a commission to Django. He stopped by Albert and Gust’s table for a quick chat. The two of them couldn't help but voice their concern for Mint, he had been walking funny that morning.

Ben couldn't explain why he had to stifle his giggles.


End file.
